Oblitesco
Overview Oblitesco is currently the largest island in the second sea, but unfortunately, the residents, gunslingers, don't take kindly to Magic users. They shoot players on sight or chase them out of town. There are no known magic-using residents in Oblitesco, although Theos has been known to be a customer at the local saloon. 'Landscape' A rather flat and barren desert island dotted with plateaus and gunslinger camps, tumbleweeds can be seen rolling at random locations. A small town is located in the middle of Oblitesco with a few buildings and a saloon which is infested with Gunslingers. A total of 3 gunslinger camps are scattered around the island forming a trianglular shape, each housing 3 gunslingers. Gunslingers Gunslingers reside near camps and inside the town area. They are armed with a flintlock, and have deadly accuracy. Ranged attacks are recommended when fighting gunslingers as you will usually get hit multiple times before reaching one, as well as possibly drawing the attention of nearby gunslingers as they spawn close to each other. The ones in the camps at the outskirts of town spawn in groups of 3 and are thereby easy to pick off. Gunslingers have a power level of 13,000. Directions Due southeast of Borealis Shipwreck, travel until you are at the Crystal Archipelago. Oblitesco will be to the South of the Foggy Spires. If you are traveling from Dawn's Refuge, head to the Crystal Archipelago and go south. You can also go south to Freedom Lookout, then travel to Oblitesco. The map includes a giant cube-shaped mountain on each side, scattered cactus trees, three camps on the corners, and a western town strip along the very middle. The Saloon is the only house that can be entered. Treasure Chest Locations Four treasure chests regularly spawn on the island. Two are on each side of the western strip behind the leftmost and rightmost houses while the third spawns inside the Saloon itself. The fourth is just behind the left row of houses. Additional chests can found along the sides of the four cube mountains.They are usually half-sunk into the sand. Associated Quests Training Pt. 1 * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Borealis Shipwreck * '''Objective: '''Defeat 200 Gunslingers that populate Oblitesco. * '''Reward: 5,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP. Training Pt. 2 * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix at the Saloon in Oblitesco * Objective: '''Find 10 Sea Shards found on NPC shipwrecks scattered throughout First and Second Sea * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP. End Averill * '''Quest Giver: Bartender found at the Saloon * Objective: Defeat Averill who travels on the seas. * Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 8,000 EXP. Tips * One way to kill them is to gather them all into one spot (usually by running through the town) then use AoE attacks (ex. Fireball & Lightning Annihilation). This is only recommended if you have above 1500 health, as having less will be depleted too quick. * One can also destroy a building and hide within when it re-spawns to harm them without being damaged. * Oblitesco gives 12 Clan Infamy per 5 minutes making it the best island to farm for infamy in the 2nd sea. Category:Island